Two of a kind
by Diivine
Summary: Gillette, Wyoming, 2009. What if Zack hadn’t paired Max with Jondy but with another X5 when the group escape? This is a series of little vignettes on Max’s POV.
1. A bit of insanity

**Title**: Two of a kind.

**Author **: Diivine

**Summary**: Gillette, Wyoming, 2009. What if Zack hadn't paired Max with Jondy but with another X5 when the group escape? This is a series of little vignettes on Max's POV.

**Rating**: Mature

**Pairing**: Max & Ben.

**Author's note **: This is the first chapter of a series. Also, I would like to mention that it has been a very long time since I have written an English language fan fiction. So please, be kind with any errors of spelling of grammar. Enjoy and let me know it you liked it!

**A bit of insanity**

He is my rock and I am his. But where stand the sanity of our relationship?

We are walking in the bright lit city, side by side. We search for a fortress that would give us comfort. Comfort from that insane world, full of dread and fears, full of crimes and deaths.

We are looking for someone, something beyond us. Call it a spirit, a dream, a quest. Call it whatever you want. We call it the Blue Lady.

We are looking for better days, in which our souls would be delivered from that past darkness our lives where surround by.

We are walking shoulder against shoulder, like two of a kind.

We finally stop. There it is: a fortress. Will it be the good this time? Will we be deceived again? Maybe here, she will listen to us. Maybe here, she will understand and acknowledge our request.

We both entered the sacred place. It is calm and quiet, like it should be.

We light a candle then do the offering. There they are, all in a lone handkerchief. We could have given the tongue, but there was so much lies. Teeth would do better.

Promises, promises. They said you were here, with us. But they didn't believe in you.

Will this one do better? Will he have a greater faith in you? Will he be able to bring you to us?

We are two of a kind.

Two beings that want to know where to go from here.


	2. Looking through a mirror

**Title**: Two of a kind.

**Author **: Diivine

**Summary**: Gillette, Wyoming, 2009. What if Zack hadn't paired Max with Jondy but with another X5 when the group escape? This is a series of little vignettes on Max's POV.

**Rating**: Teen

**Pairing**: Max & Krit.

**Author's note **: This is the first chapter of a series. Also, I would like to mention that it has been a very long time since I have written an English language fan fictions. So please, be kind with any errors of spelling or grammar. Enjoy and let me know it you liked it!

To klylu and purplebunnywabbit : Thank you for your attention, Your reviews has been the perfect motivator for an uncertain girl like. I really appreciate it.

**Looking through a mirror**

He is exactly like I am and I am exactly like he is.

Laying next to each other each night, watching each other sleep or simply looking through each other eyes is having a calming effect on us. Since we escaped, we are each other's world.

He is my life and I am his.

So we lay each night, side by side, sleeping one at a time. The one that stays awake can then look through his mirror while the other dreams peacefully of a world in which he is protected and cherished.

And when the morning comes, one would open his sleepy eyes and the other would mirror the sweet smile. One would come to gently rub his cheek against the other's one and the second would do to same.

It will even be more wonderful when we will come to the realisation that we love each other. Then, we will want to kiss the other at the same time, with the same inhibitions and doubts. But doubts are no more in a world of mirrors. The desires are the same, the fears also. And mostly, the actions are being done at the same time.

We stay awake in bed and listen to the distant noises. We smile at each other and hold each other. We kiss tenderly.

We are brother and sister but we are even more.

We are lovers.

We are the mirror of the other.

But mostly, we are two of a kind.


End file.
